


This is home

by lilpreciousbee



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathrooms, Bathtubs, Cabin Fic, Cabins, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpreciousbee/pseuds/lilpreciousbee
Summary: After surviving the fall, Hannibal and Will settle down in a cottage located in rural France. Hannibal is willing to redeem himself as long as Will stays by his side.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 29





	This is home

The cottage could be seen from a distance, they only had to walk about two hundred meters from the road, where a kind lady from the market had left them in passing. Although the rain that had just begun to fall on them did not help them to get there faster.

Even though it was a short distance, it was tough on both of them, much more so on Hannibal, who had taken the brunt of the fall. He was still recovering from the torn right anterior cruciate ligament, causing him to clench his teeth in pain as he limped across the grass.

Will was holding him by the waist, also being somewhat injured. The stab wounds no longer had stitches and the dislocation that he suffered in his left wrist thanks to the impact he had with the water, was firmly tied to a splint that Hannibal had made for him on the boat.

The house was located in a valley full of dandelion flowers, not so far from the surrounding mountains, but separated by a not very dense but extensive forest that appear to be full of pine trees.

When they reached the threshold of the door, Will reached down to remove the key hidden under a flowerpot. Cliche. It would be a miracle if there are not four families living inside, with such a security system.

Hannibal stumbled just a little as he reached for the light switch, drenching everything in his path of him.

"I can't believe you've paid taxes all this time," Will chuckled softly, pulling off his soaked jacket and wincing when his sleeve moved the splint on his wrist.

Hannibal replied with a sideways smile, trying to remove as many clothes as possible before collapsing into the largest couch in the living room. His knee still hurt a lot, no matter how much pain tolerance he had.

They would have time to go through the rest of the house. At last they were going to be able to take a decent bath, the cleaning alternatives living on a boat for almost a month left much to be desired.

Hannibal was definitely not going to be able to bathe by himself, Will was not going to allow him to break his neck in the bathtub after everything he did to save him, he had to learn to suture and even learn to do a pleural puncture on the spot.

Will was wrestling with the buttons on his shirt as he headed for the bathroom. He couldn't believe there was hot water. Only Hannibal would make sure his taxes were paid while he was in jail.

He put the plug in the tub, and ran the hot water. He fetched a boxer-only Hannibal from the living room, helped him walk to the bathroom, and gently deposited him on the closed toilet seat. Will finished taking off his shoes and pants. He checked the temperature of the water with his fingertips and helped Hannibal get into the tub; Will sat across from him. In some kind of tacit agreement they had both agreed to bathe in their underwear, despite the fact that while treating their wounds they had seen each other naked more than once.

The warmth of the water was what their bruised, rain-cold bodies needed to recover. They stayed up to their chin for a while, just relaxing, although Will was perhaps too aware of how the sides of his feet brushed against Hannibal's thighs; who he didn't seem to care much about. Hannibal started washing his hair and helped Will with his from him, after watching him struggle while he tried to wash it without using his left hand. Will didn't even try to object to the help offered, and even tried to relax under the short nails that gently scratched his scalp of it. Each of them soaped up on their own and finished rinsing while standing under the warm shower; Will was still afraid that Hannibal would slip so, almost unconsciously he had a hand resting on his arm from him.

After turning off the shower, Will helps Hannibal out of the tub, trying to keep his injured leg from practically flexing. Once they were wrapped in towels, they went to check the rest of the house.

It had two bedrooms; a main one with a large bed in the center, and another with a small bed against the wall. Will forced himself to push away the idea that the last one might have been Abigail's room.

Will insisted on staying in the smaller room, claiming that Hannibal, with his injured leg, would be more comfortable in a larger bed. In the closet of Hannibal's new room, there were clothes for both of them, although only one change of clothes for each; in a few days they would have to go shopping, because the rest of their belongings were on the ship.

They took turns going to change and brush their teeth in the bathroom. They left the wet clothes with which they arrived stretched out in front of the unlit fireplace, they were not going to leave it on at night, without anyone controlling the fire; in the morning they were going to finish drying them.

They said goodbye and went to bed in their room, the rain was still falling through the window. It was a cold enough night, but he could no longer seek the warmth of Hannibal that he found when they slept in the only bed the ship had. That night he was going to have to sleep with all the clothes he owned at the time and cover himself with the thin sheet.

Tomorrow would be another day.


End file.
